


Por que você come?

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: "Por que eu me importo tanto em pertencer ao padrão magro/saudável/bonito/feliz?"





	Por que você come?

Eu como.  
Todos comem.  
Mas comem porque têm fome.   
Eu como para preencher o vazio. O vácuo dentro de mim. Dessa carcaça oca.  
Então eu como.  
E depois engordo. Mas o nada lá dentro persiste.  
E quando me olho no espelho, me odeio.  
Idiota!  
O vazio se alastra. Agora que sou oca e feia, ninguém vai reparar em mim. Ninguém vai me dar atenção.  
Paro de comer. Ao menos por uns dias.  
Passo mal. Caio pálida no chão.  
Me sinto impotente. E idiota.  
Por que eu me importo tanto em pertencer ao padrão magro/saudável/bonito/feliz?  
Porque é o único que eu aprendi. O único que vejo e é aceitável.  
Minha cabeça diz que não, sou mais eu, sou inteligente, alguém gosta de mim assim, gorda, feia e doente. De corpo e de cabeça.  
Mas eu não gosto.  
E aquele vácuo incomoda.  
Então eu como.


End file.
